


When Our Paths Croissants

by justjesse



Series: Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen? [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Concussions, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjesse/pseuds/justjesse
Summary: Part 4 of the series "Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen?"Ladrien involving.. croissants? I wonder what would happen with Ladybug's clumsiness and Adrien's sleep deprivation?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187102
Kudos: 14





	When Our Paths Croissants

The sky was of a painting with yellows and blues clashing together, blending in with the faint glow near the horizon. It’s time to start a new day as if yesterday didn’t exist! 

Ladybug leaped from building to building with her yoyo string wrapping around something attachable. She woke up at around four am to take an early stroll when the breeze greets her in a cold yet refreshing embrace. Her parents are probably busy preparing the pastries for an early opening by now, so she won’t have to worry about them checking her room.

She stopped on a stable platform and took a few breaths. Her eyes gleamed emerald at the sight of tall trees and the slightly leaden misty azure sky. The scenery of Paris was truly iconic. 

She turned to her right and it suddenly hit her in the gut -

\- she was beside Adrien’s mansion. Right in front of his enormous bedroom window.

Coincidences, amirite?

She hardened her chest. Even if her mind was stopping her, she felt the urge to take a peek of the sleeping angel. And so, she did. On her tiptoes, she carefully looked over his bed. Thankfully, the roof she was standing on was close enough.

Oh, he wasn’t in his bed anymore.,

As if hearing her mind, she saw him go out of his bathroom. He was already well prepared despite the early time; his hair was completely styled, his tortilla-colored turtleneck was ironed nicely and his shoes shone beautifully from the little sunlight it got. Why isn’t she surprised? That boy looks like he’s getting ready to walk on the runway without even trying.

He went to his desk to get some freshly baked quacksons. He must love them if he eats it so early in the morning. Cat Noir does too!

Respecting his privacy, she jumped away to her home. Still surprised how she unconsciously went to his house.

༄ ‧₊˚

Ah, a Tuesday morning! Almost in the middle of the week already?

A blow of the wind caressed her rosy cheeks, her jet-black hair flew sideways in a slow yet graceful manner. Her eyes focused on the obstacles and roofs she had to dodge while her feet remained running.

And somehow, as if her feet had muscle memory of Adrien’s address, she finds herself in front of his window yet again.

Was this because the Agreste manor was too big or what?

Though, this time, she spots a white paper pasted on one of the glass. Not noticing Adrien around, she wraps her yoyo on a structure above the roof and quickly gets the note.

“Good morning, Ladybug, _has our paths croissants again?_ ”

Her eyes widened in realization as her cheeks painted crimson. Frick. Did he really see her yesterday morning?

Also, the pun was actually quite funny. 

This time, instead of coming out of his bathroom, he entered his room with his mouth filled with a huge bite of a croissant. He also held a plate-full of them with steam still coming out on top of it. She hoped she wouldn't get rejected because of croissants once she confess.

All she could do was freeze and stare at him - like a stalker, probably - as he closed the door behind him with his elbow. When he noticed how she was peeking at him, his face suddenly turned pale as if he just saw a ghost.

As he stepped closer, that’s when she finally saw the dark bags under his eyes and the slight redness in his eyes. He must be so tired from sleeping late and waking up early. Not that she knows he sleeps late-

“Good morning!” he waved rather sheepishly, still clutching on the plate and swallowing the said delicacy. 

“Hi! G’morning!”

“Would you like to come in?” he asked. He began to reach for a remote for his windows and pressed a button for Ladybug to enter in. A drop of sweat fell on the floor.

She nodded with a smile. Feeling a wave of hesitance, she wrapped her yoyo on the trusty pole thingy and-

It snapped and sent her launching like a shooting star across the roof to Adrien’s window, falling perfectly in the open one. Lucky.

How the heck did it snap?!

There was this loud sound of a plate breaking.   
Her eyes were shut as a habit to avoid seeing the hurtful fall. She was surprised to feel a soft cloth on her face rather than a cold wooden floor that might’ve broken her nose. She sniffed it for some odd reason; cologne.

It was Adrien’s tummy.

His few sharp breaths sent her face up and down, and soon a more livelier red entered her cheeks and the nuzzle of her nose. She immediately snapped and lifted her head, her breathing was uneven and shaky. Her sight was blurry at first, but after a few seconds, she could see the groaning blonde underneath her and what is left of the croissants and the plate he was eating. 

“Oh my god, oh my god! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” she lifted herself using the force of her arms to sit beside Adrien. His eyelashes twinkled so beautifully in front of the rising su - now is not the time!

He whimpered in response. Did she hurt him?!

“Does anything hurt? Your head? Tum-”

“Lady…like..ants,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“Bug..croiss..”

“Hm?” she placed her ear against his mouth, feeling his dulcet and harmonious breaths and hums on her soft and rosy cheeks. It tickled. She wondered if she was hurt - or half-sleeping like a baby.

Without missing a breath, Agreste went for the bait. He wrapped his arms delicately on Ladybug’s shoulders and let her rest on his chest. 

To this, the bug was absolutely horrified, surprised, and smitten. Her face was completely hidden on his chest, it was a safe haven. Soft, fragile, warm. She felt a finger travel on her hair, it went onto a path even she couldn’t tell where. Yet it was madly comforting. His heartbeats echoing through the chambers of his ribs to her ears were fast and music to her ears.

“M’lady,”

_"M'lady,"_

Why was she hearing an imitation of a certain cat’s honey voice right after Adrien’s?

“Are they okay..?”

_"Are they okay..?"_

Why was she giving into the voice instead of fighting it?

“Our quacksons?”

_“Our quacksons?"_

She could hear the deafening long beep of her heart monitor.

 **No one** ever called croissants as quacksons except her and her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you dorky darling <3


End file.
